Cushioned bed loungers are known in the art. Bed loungers normally include a back portion and arm rests or elbow rests. The back portion may be contoured and may include a padded neck or head rest. Chair back massagers also are known in the art. One form of prior art back massager is in the form of a pad containing a mechanical massage arrangement powered by electricity. In use, a person places the massager against the back of a chair, automobile seat, or couch and then sits downs and leans back against the massaging device. Other configurations have the massaging elements built into the seat back, for example in a lounge chair or automobile seat. Such massagers include a back portion including a massaging element driven by an electric motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,365, by Tomlinson, discloses a bed rest cushion for providing a vibrating massage including a back portion and two armrests. The two armrests are pivotally coupled to the back portion. However, the armrests are coupled to allow the armrest to rotate outward from the back portion. The armrests do not rotate about the sides of the back portion. The rotation of the bed rest cushion described by Tomlinson does not facilitate storage of the bed rest cushion, nor using the bed rest as a flat massaging cushion for placement in a chair or under the chest of a person when laying down on their stomach.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.